


巴别塔

by Helium_T



Category: Lord of the Mysteries, 诡秘之主
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: 神话时代的少女恋爱故事。（……大概。）





	巴别塔

**Author's Note:**

> 献给 珊珊和浪浪
> 
> 古怪的架空AU，并非历史上的巴比伦；不切实际的剧情和叙事，充满OOC，人物关系大改注意。

佛尔思清晰地记得与休第一次相见的日子，因为在那一天塔第一次显露于人世。  
  
他们坐在主祭府邸的地下室中等待着集会开始。石门开合发出滞涩的摩擦声，佛尔思扭过头，看见愚者披着灰色长袍的朦胧形体，像蜡烛投下的阴影般随着气流摆动，缓缓移向祂的宝座。预言中的新人紧随其后，矮小纤细，短发焦黄，像一个还未长成的男孩；但她在浅色亚麻长衫中挺着胸脯，迈着士兵般坚定沉稳的步伐，青铜面具上饱满坚硬的嘴唇涂成血红，昭示了她女性的身份。  
  
愚者没有回头，只是微微抬手，向佛尔思身旁指出了新人的座位。油灯随着祂的动作粲然亮起，同侧的女士们在静默中侧目纷纷，想要看清她的记号，火光照耀着一排同样抹着殷红油彩的暗绿色面庞。泥板上阴刻镶金的图案就在佛尔思的手边细细闪光，她不动声色地把那个简洁的符号刻入脑海：一座天平。  
  
“选择你的代号。”愚者说。  
  
娇小的女郎于是大声念出命运为她备好的答案。  
  
“审判。我选择审判。”  
  
她的声音清脆嘹亮，仿佛一捧珍珠落入金盘。对侧落座的男士们对她微微颔首，毫无表情的面具在昏暗的光线中高低起伏，审判女士在佛尔思的左边坐了下来，衣角卷起一丝陌生的、尘土与枯草的气息。业余作家在青铜面具的掩护下半阖起眼睛，开始编排她的故事，今夜的会面如常举行，人们用隐秘的语言低声交谈，要求魔药、情报与黄金，要求少女的初潮、处子的黑发、鳄鱼牙与狮鹫羽毛。  
  
新人没有发话，也许她还不知道自己需要的是什么。佛尔思注意到她没有佩戴任何耳饰，裸露的指节上遍布着青紫与伤痕，傻孩子，她该戴上手套再来。  
  
“……你可以叫我魔术师。”  
  
佛尔思低声说道，审判女士有些僵硬地转过头，似乎还不习惯金属面具架在脖颈上的重量。  
  
“……你好。”她听上去像是在笑。  
  
魔术师点了点头，转而注视着面前的灯盏，任由身旁女子娇小的身影如火焰般在脑海中变幻。“审判”也许是个矫健的牧羊女，是市集上的小偷，是逃离劳作的奴隶，或是一位倾慕于愚者的贵族小姐；一个无人觉察的笑容爬上佛尔思的嘴角，这就是她为什么热衷于塔罗会——新的角色意味着新的罗曼史，每个人都隐藏着天大的秘密，每一则传说都无法被证伪或证实。  
  
“我有一则委托需要发布。”  
  
愚者的声音像一把匕首刺穿了佛尔思的幻想，让这深埋于地下的厅堂一瞬间陷入死寂。  
  
“我一贯秉持等价交换的原则，从未要求在座的诸位向我奉献任何东西。但这将是我最后的，也是唯一无法预支报酬的委托，你们现在能得到的只是我的承诺：此番伟业的结局必将是无法想象的灿烂与辉煌。”  
  
祂的尊容一如往常隐没在超自然的黑暗之中，清晰的、深沉的话语中透着不可抗拒的威严。  
  
“我看见星辰在一千零七个日夜后连成一线，巴比伦矗立起一座举世无双的高塔，我将通过那条阶梯步入天堂，摘取镶嵌日月的宝剑。”  
  
佛尔思无法控制地发起抖来，坐在下首的“世界”在沉默中缓缓跪伏在地。宝座之上的神灵纹丝不动，注视着自己最初的信徒一个接一个地匍匐在祂的脚下。  
  
“一人主持塔的奠基，一人主持塔的资物，一人主持奴隶在白日作工，一人主持夜晚的劳动。”  
  
魔术师的额头隔着面具紧贴着暗红色的编织地毯，汗水流过鬓角，落进云雾般柔软的灰白色花纹里。血流中激荡着恐惧与臣服的波浪，她感到新来的审判最后一个跪倒在身旁，向前伸出的手掌同样冰冷而颤抖，恰好与她的挨在一起。  
  
“我的时代一一为诸位准备了位置。”  
  
庄严的字眼如冰雹般颗粒分明，砸在佛尔思弯曲的脊梁上。“服务于我，则必得奖赏。”  
  
  
  
愚者的预言从未落空。七天之内巴比伦的野心从无到有，孩童在街巷中奔走尖叫，广场上的传令者端着泥板向市民们宣告，一座史无前例的高塔即将破土动工。  
  
作为月神庙的贞女，佛尔思必须参加每一个大工程的选址仪式；她在惴惴不安中度过了七日，愚者始终没有揭示自己必须向祂奉献的事物。仔细想来，在加入什么秘密结社，称呼某个闻所未闻的角色为“祂”之前，佛尔思早该意识到这其中蕴藏的危险——至于可怜的审判女士，那甚至是她现身塔罗会的第一天。  
  
距离高塔落成还有一千个日夜，贞女们在正午时分离开神庙，跟随两匹白牛牵引的板车走向城郊。佛尔思捧着铜盘和蜡烛与其它十几个女孩站在一起，天青色的头纱将她们从头到尾遮蔽起来，保护着只有神明才有权瞩目的纯洁躯体。空气因阳光的炙烤蒸腾扭曲，四角高台之上立着主持仪式的主祭格尔曼·斯帕罗；这个身披赤红长袍、脸上涂抹着紫黑色纹样的男人捧起镶金泥板，口中念念有词，用冗长繁复、催人入眠的语言赞美着马尔杜克，称祂为众神之首，万王之王，风雨与巴比伦的守护神。  
  
也许在攒动的人群中只有佛尔思明白，主祭早已背叛了他表面信仰的神明。高塔并非为了荣耀马尔杜克、荣耀巴比伦、或是将王族送往天国而建；它唯一的目的和功用就是成为愚者的阶梯，孕育一个崭新的、年轻的神祇，尽管除了塔罗会还无人知晓祂的尊名，那个夜晚祂的语气听上去像是要夺取所有神灵的权柄。与会的成员大概都能猜到“世界”就是格尔曼主祭，并不仅仅因为每次集会都在他住所的地下密室中举行。“世界”是愚者最忠实的信徒，明眼人不难看出，不同于谋求交易的神秘学爱好者，他的身上时常流露出毫不掩饰的宗教式的疯狂，与主祭每次在公众面前展现出的虔诚面孔别无二致。  
  
装饰着鲜花与深红绒布的车斗由雪白的公牛拖拽，缓缓穿过簇立的地主、贵族和商贾，晶莹的汗珠划过它们光洁无暇的皮毛，车上渐渐堆积起许多钱币、宝石、贵重的餐具、首饰和金线织就的家族旗帜。白牛顺着砂石地面走向国王的宝座，奥黛丽公主从父亲身边端庄地起立，摘下了头顶的王冠。  
  
闪耀的金发自少女肩头倾泻而下，起伏的掌声和欢呼之中，巴比伦的明珠款款走向那堆为塔募集的财宝，将她镶嵌着祖母绿与贝壳片的金冠放在了最上方。  
  
“光荣属于马尔杜克，”格尔曼主祭沉声说道，“光荣属于巴比伦！”  
  
燃烧般的炎炎热浪之中，两位神官按照古已有之的仪轨，在高塔即将奠基的地点将两头白牛献祭。牺牲的眸子是纯净的琥珀色，羽毛般的长睫乌黑而弯曲，眼睑里噙着大滴的泪水。点燃的蜂蜡气味盈满了佛尔思的面纱，她注视着鲜血如小溪般流过公牛健壮的脖颈，涌入脚下干涸开裂的土地。  
  
“光荣属于巴比伦！”  
  
人们跟随着主祭齐声吟诵，格尔曼的双手沾满温热的血液，向着一张张殷切期望的面孔高高举起。两匹雪白的、美丽的生物跪了下去，没有发出一声哀鸣，昭示着高塔的未来必将受到诸神庇佑；国王跛着腿穿越两排手捧烛火的贞女，跪在主祭面前，格尔曼用两根手指沾着血，在他脸上绘出祈祷与祝福的纹路。  
  
向谁祈祷呢？佛尔思近乎亵渎地想。马尔杜克——还是愚者？

TBC


End file.
